oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Miklós Rózsa
Miklós Rózsa var en komponist. Etter å ha studert hjemme får fra en tidlig suksess med sine konserter og komposisjoner, fortsatte hab sine studier ved konservatoriet i Leipzig. Der rådet komponisten Marcel Dupré ham om å flytte til Paris. I 1934 introduserte hans venn, komponisten Arthur Honegger, ham til filmmusikk. Deretter flyttet Rózsa til London for å perfeksjonere kunsten sin, og derfra fører hans venn og landsmann Alexander Korda ham til Hollywood for å lage musikken til filmen Tyven i Bagdad (1940). Han Forble i California for resten av livet, og lagde musikk til mer enn 100 filmer. Han fikk Oscar tre ganger, for Trollbundet (1945), Dobbeltliv (1947) og Ben-Hur (1959). Filmografi 1963 -- Hotel International (komponist) 1961 -- El Cid (komponist) 1959 -- Ben-Hur (komponist) 1958 -- Først elske - siden dø (komponist) 1956 -- Han som elsket livet (komponist) 1953 -- Ridderne av det runde bord (komponist) 1953 -- Den sorte perlen (komponist) 1953 -- Julius Cæsar (komponist) 1953 -- Henrik VIII's datter (komponist) 1953 -- Hva er kjærlighet? (komponist) 1952 -- Over ukjent hav (komponist) 1952 -- Ivanhoe (komponist) 1951 -- Quo Vadis? (komponist) 1950 -- Asfaltjungelen (komponist) 1949 -- Adams ribben (komponist) 1949 -- The Red Danube (komponist) 1949 -- Madame Bovary (komponist) 1948 -- Storbyen (komponist) 1947 -- Dobbeltliv (komponist) 1946 -- Drapsmenn (komponist) 1946 -- Mysteriet Martha Ivers (komponist) 1945 -- Forspilte dager (komponist) 1945 -- Gylne toner (komponist) 1945 -- Trollbundet (komponist) 1945 -- Lady on a Train (komponist) 1945 -- Spionasje i Tokyo (komponist) 1944 -- Dobbelt erstatning (komponist) 1943 -- The Woman of the Town (komponist) 1943 -- Stolt hilser vi (komponist) 1943 -- Sahara (komponist) 1943 -- Veien til Cairo (komponist) 1942 -- Jungelboken (komponist) 1941 -- Abu Khalis datter (komponist) 1941 -- Fire menn og Lydia (komponist) 1941 -- Lady Hamilton (komponist) 1940 -- Tyven i Bagdad (komponist) 1939 -- De fire fjær (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1959 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Ben-Hur : 1947 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Dobbeltliv : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Trollbundet ; Nominert : 1961 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for El Cid : 1961 -- Beste Sang for "The Falcon and the Dove" fra El Cid (med Paul Francis Webster) : 1953 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Julius Cæsar : 1952 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Ivanhoe : 1951 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Quo Vadis? : 1946 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Drapsmenn : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Forspilte dager : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Gylne toner (med Morris Stoloff) : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Dobbelt erstatning : 1944 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for The Woman of the Town : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Jungelboken : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Abu Khalis datter : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Fire menn og Lydia : 1940 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Tyven i Bagdad Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós Rózsa, Miklós